


The Mercy of Her Evil Queen

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, NSFW, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, Tattoo on Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure, Emma swan and Regina Mills, smut. Just for you, here is a quote:</p><p>"Emma views a wicked gleam appear in the former evil queens eyes. She cant help but swallow at that view. She knows that look, with certainty she can now tell you: She will be in for one hell of a night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mercy of Her Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SwanQueen fanfic ever, yes it is smut, sorry but not sorry. I wrote this a while back. I really hope you like it. So without futher ado....here's SwanQueen.

Regina regal as ever glanced down upon her swan. Her swan is sitting, upon a neatly made pristine white duvet cover, that is so ornate it could only befit a queen. Her swan looks majestically divine, as regina's eyes study every inch of her blonde - Emma's legs spread incredibly open, allowing her brunette every opportunity for chocolate eyes to snack on the swollen, soft, shaved and most importantly slick mound; her flat stomach with a elegant but tasteful cursive writing tattooed, next to her right hip, stating 'Regina Mills'. The tattoo calls and begs for Regina to claim her, to kiss slowly over and mark her until she feels in her bones; her perfectly carved breasts are on display for her queen, practically begging for her to tease the nipples until their owner can no longer deal with the pleasure; her mouth slightly agape craving the touch of another as her eyes sinfully divulge all the things she plans to do to her queen and most importantly with her queen.

Regina resists the beckoning of emma's eyes and sinful body. Instead she thoroughly enjoys her view, while deciding how she was going to dine on her tonight and if the use of magic could be quite pleasurable.

Emma views a wicked gleam appear in the former evil queens eyes. She cant help but swallow at that view. She knows that look, with certainty she can now tell you: She will be in for one hell of a night. Before she has a chance to react to that news. The evil queen moves towards her prey, salaciously crawling up the bed while giving emma a perfect view of her rack, and moving her hips in such a way that emma's only response is arousal dripping out of her pussy. The blonde's mouth drys considerably as her hunter closes in on her, the pink tongue darts out to wet her lips as she desires her queen to touch her anywhere. Before she knows it, the hunter, her queen caught the prey.

Her hunter is perfectly above her, the brunettes legs at both sides of her hips. The Queen's red luscious soft lips pecks and plants chaste kisses on her lips. Not allowing emma to deepen the kiss, taunting swan with her lips amusingly, smirking more and more with every failed attempt to catch and keep her lips and tongue firmly entangled with hers. As emma goes to unintentionally growl and capture the brunettes neck. Regina quickly swerves and pins emma's hands to the bed, above her head, while moving her lips to continue her chaste kissing along her neck and down her collar bone. Distracting emma firmly from the growl somewhat transforming it into a whiny whimper.

Wanting to thoroughly get her fill of the deluxe nipples and tits infront of her. Regina gains an idea to free her questing hands, emma feels the brunette's tightly gripped index finger release and tap back onto her, immediately a purple haze covers emma's wrists supplying enough force to secure her firmly against the bed. In that instant Emma cannot help but feel as if she has been magically handcuffed too, her light magic held at bay, just alike she is physically cuffed. Emma realises she is now truly at the mercy of her Evil Queen. She swallows completely aroused that the queen has complete control of her, but hopes that her Queen is feeling quite merciful today. She really needs to cum.

Regina moves her hands to brace her weight, the brunette realises she gets to forfill her earlier thoughts, to tease the nipples to incomparable pleasure, her head dives for the mouthwatering nipple. She makes sure to pause and breathe gently over the left nipple, she looks up into her princesses hazel eye's and extends her tongue to flick the tip of the nipple. Seeing the want in her swans eye's makes her ravenously attach her soft lips and skilful tongue to the desperate unattended nipple, her tongue circles the tip and then flicks and rubs on the tips.

Finally wanting to gain use of her dexterous digits, she presses her body delectably against the blondes. Both women revel at the feel of their naked skin pressing deliciously together. Regina takes this distraction to surprise emma by creeping her hand up to assault the other nipple with gentle pinches and fondles. Soon small whimpers begin as the queen lavishes the attention till the tip is so hard, it looks painful. The Queen knows better. She quickly changes her tactics and swaps her mouth to the right tit and her other hand for the left tit. Her hand gives no mercy, it pinches the tips and her finger swirls deliciously around the tip. Her mouth repeats but switches it up a little with the right breast. She hears her swan moan, this time as the nub hardens alike its twin.

Satisfied with her fill fully taken, she slides her body further down, fluttering kisses down her abdomen, as she reaches the belly button she swirls her tongue around it, and makes a detour to her princesses tattoo, sitting above and beside her hip. She licks and traces the shape of the sleek cursive of 'Regina Mills', and sucks just next to it, just to the left, she makes the blonde mewl and twitch in delight, it was no coincidence she chose to place her hickey here: It is one of her blondes spots. The princess squirms below her queen as moan rips from her throat. Regina smirks as she looks up into her swans hazel eyes. In that instant she see's her blonde's arousal spike due her well timed smirk.

Peeling her eyes from the dilated eye's and sinful expression of the princess, she once again returns her lips to her calligraphic name deliciously permanent on her princesses skin. She butterflies pecks across the well written tattoo making sure the blonde feels her intensity in each claiming kiss to this particular spot. In the same moment her soft fingertips find her leg and traces her fingers up the inside of her thigh, as soon as she reaches her apex, she feels juices covering the top of her thigh, its her turn to moan as she surprisingly truly learns how much her blonde wants her this very second, she leaves her hand at the very top of her thigh tracing shapes and occasionally writing her own name.

After a short while of peppering the princesses skin with kisses the blonde unwillingly lets out a moan - that instantaneously sounds like music to the Queens ears, it causes a primal reaction within the brunette her sex releases copious slickness, and clenches once around nothing, immediately she feels empty while feeling an insatiable need to have Emma begging, cumin, screaming relentlessly, she needs to hear that symphony of sound again - that moan, is accompanied with emma's hips; unruly thrusting of their own will, searching for unwarranted unrelenting touching.

She begins to work her hand up and down her thigh, torturing the blonde with the desire, unwaveringly continuing the pattern. Her hips thrust, again searching for a touch, the queen denies her. Her lips and tongue still intensely pouring her soul and claim into the calligraphy and her special spot, just beside the tattoo. She relentlessly continues the pattern. After a short while the brunette begins to smell the delectable aroma of the princesses enjoyment.

After what feels like a decade of teasing, the Princess, reluctantly begs the Evil Queen "Please, My Queen". Her gaze rises to meet the hazel orbs. A ravishing smirk, appears on her soft sinful red lips as she teases the use of her talented slender fingers, she pauses at the apex and traces her lips and sex making sure to repeat the passing trail and circling of her slit. She makes sure not to touch the clit, with the intention to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you could kudos or comment for me. I always welcome helpful critisms too. 
> 
> And if you think i should continue let me know, please, kudos me or better yet message me. I am actually nervous on how the SwanQueen community will take to my writing. I am thinking about writing more for SwanQueen if my writing is enjoyed. And i dont just write smut i can do angst and the occasional fluff. I will finish this off, if it well liked :). I hope it is. 
> 
> I was also thinking i could always add this into a fic sometime if people wanted to see my writing again. Hm and i may also need a SwanQueen beta, if my writing gets liked. Let me know if your interested.
> 
> I hope you have a great day, or evening.
> 
> *Disclaimer - I dont own any of the characters, i do not own any once upon time storylines


End file.
